Late One Night
by CherryTroi
Summary: It's supposed to be a scary story, but it's really not. The Boosh stay over night in a weird old scientist's mansion, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi:) Thanks for reading the first chapter! **

A pillow flew across the shop and hit Howard in the face. The tall Northerner glared at Vince, and threw it back.

"Alright, careful, it has sequins on y'know!" Vince retorted.

"Sorry-"

Howard's apologies got cut short by the pillow hitting his face again.

"What do you want Vince!"

"I'm really bored," the electro poof whined.

"Same here. We haven't had any customers for 3 months; we just sit around this shop all day long."

"What can we do then?"

Howard shrugged in reply. A sneaky smile spread across Vince's face. "I have an idea."

After sharing his inspiration with Howard, the double act sneaked upstairs, and into Naboo's room.

"I don't know about this Vince. Naboo told us not to go in his room, and he'll be back in a minute," Howard fretted, cockerel eyes darting around, looking for signs of danger. Vince dismissed Howard's wariness, and slid a dusty book out of Naboo's bookshelf, collapsing on the floor with it.

"But look at the pretty pictures! They're just begging to be coloured in!" Vince exclaimed, flicking through the book, looking at original Tarot card illustrations.

Vince's enthusiasm was infectious, so Howard sat down next to Vince, and they picked a picture of a dancing man with a snake's head to colour in. Vince whipped out some felt tips from his glam rock jumpsuit, and they started colouring peacefully.

Just as Howard was pointing out to Vince that the man probably wasn't supposed to be luminous green with black stripes, Naboo trundled into the room with Bollo. The shaman caught sight of the two grown men on his floor and glared furiously at them, while Bollo crossed his arms authoritively.

"What are you two doing in here? Colourin' in my books? They're medieval! I'll never hear the end of it if Saboo finds out," Naboo exploded at them. He was well annoyed.

"Erm, sorry Naboo, I was just trying to tell Vince exactly that," Howard said, trying to keep on Naboo's good side.

"Then why are you holding a pink colouring pen?" Bollo asked accusingly.

Howard laughed nervously, and dropped the culprit felt tip, but it was too late. Naboo folded his arms over his robe.

"Look Naboo, we're sorry, we didn't know you'd be so annoyed. We're just so _bored_," Vince explained, as he unfolded himself from the floor. He looked sheepishly at his flat mate.

"Go do something then," replied Naboo distractedly. He was looking at the funky patterns they'd drawn in his books. He had to admit, the black and white was quite boring, and the colours reminded him of Woodstock '69.

"We have nothing to doooooooooo," Vince moaned, elongating his vowels, and childishly throwing his arms in the air.

The puma-faced shaman sighed, and gave in. He felt responsible for Vince and Howard. It was like Naboo was their mum, Bollo was the helpful, but a bit slow, older child, and Vince and Howard were his two, young naughty children, who should've gone to boarding school, but would've surely been bullied, with Vince looking like a pixie, and Howard's sleep scatting. Naboo sat down on his bed, and the others followed suite.

"Ok. Let me tell you the story of the Talking Sloth that found the Golden Star. The Sloth was casually slothing around his rainforest one day, when he found a golden star. He asked the star what it was doing, and it told him that it had fallen from the sky, and that it had magical, wish-granting powers. Other animals in the rainforest had been listening in on the conversation, and wanted to steal the star from the sloth. The sloth was way too lazy keep the star, but didn't want to give it to any of his rainforest friends, coz he was mean like that, so instead, he sent it in the post, the cheapest way possible, knowing it would get lost. Ever since then, people have been looking for it, but no-one has found it," Naboo concluded. The others had been completely drawn into the story, and now all leaned back, taking a breather from Naboo's awesome story telling abilities.

"So... how is that relevant?" asked Howard after a few seconds of silence.

"If you two are that bored, why don't you go on a hunt to find the star?" Naboo said, as if it was as obvious as a fish in a desert.

"Thanks Naboo!" cheered Vince. He shot downstairs, immediately immersed in the quest. Howard belatedly went down after his younger friend, to see how he planned to find the star. Bollo looked at Naboo.

"I never heard of this star," Bollo said questioningly.

Naboo smiled back at Bollo, "yeah, I made it up to keep them occupied."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. Thanks for reading, I do appreciate it, and thankyou to AlKiMi for your lovely review:) enjoy!**

The shop bell tinkled delicately as Vince entered the shop. He'd changed out of his jump suit, into a long black leather coat, and sunglasses.

"Where've you been?" asked Howard, looking his friend up and down.

"Asking questions," he replied mysteriously.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"There was a certain dress code for the place I've just been. It has all sorts of people there Howard, I was scared. There was this bloke with a glass eye that threatened to jab me up if I didn't sing an Elton John song to him!" Vince sighed, taking off the jacket to reveal a billowing paisley shirt with some tiny black skinny jeans.

"Why were you in a place like that, Vince!" Howard gasped, worried for his friend.

"Well, there was a person there who could locate things."

"And..?"

"I know where The Golden Star is!"

"Where is it then?" Howard asked, excitedly. He'd already compiled a list of wishes he would ask the star. "In the arctic tundra? Spain? The jungle?"

"No, it's up in Manchester! Come on, I'm gunna go grab Naboo and Bollo, then we'll catch the train." Vince dashed upstairs and into Naboo's bedroom.

"Hey Naboo, I found the star, we're gunna go catch the train now," Vince said exuberantly, and then bounced off to his own bedroom to change into travelling clothes.

Bollo turned to Naboo. "I gotta bad feelin' about this."

Naboo nodded in agreement.

The four of them arrived at the train station, and jumped on the first train to Manchester.

They took the table seat and started discussing what wishes they would make, Naboo and Bollo joining in, even though they knew the star wasn't real, and they were simply on a wild goose chase. A ticket collector came up to them and asked for tickets. She checked them, and then gasped at Bollo.

"You ain't allowed pets on 'ere!" complained the old lady.

"Oi, he isn't a pet, he's my familiar," retorted Naboo.

"Yeah, yeah, what're you even supposed to be - a midget Aladdin?" the ticket collector mocked.

"He's a shaman from Planet Xooberon, alright, no need to be rude," Vince said, sticking up for his friends.

"Yeah, leave Naboo alone, or I'll come at ya, like a beam, like a ray," Howard threatened.

The ticket collector rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh you'll come at me will ya? Looks like we have some trouble makers," the feisty old lady put her fists up.

"Go on Howard, get her!" Vince egged his friend on.

At the next train stop, they all piled out, Howard nursing a black eye. As the train left, they spotted the bully of a ticket collector in the back window of the train, putting her middle finger up to them. Bollo roared, Naboo shook his fist angrily, while jumping around, Vince stuck his tongue out, and Howard cried a little.

"Now what are we gunna do? We have no money, all our stuff's still on the train," sighed Howard, sitting down on the only bench. They were in the middle of a desolate train station, and it was getting dark. There was no one else around. It started raining heavily.

"Brilliant," Vince complained sarcastically.

"We have to find somewhere to stay the night, and ask to use their phone," said Naboo, looking up at the sky. He could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

The four of them left the pathetic excuse of a train station, and started tramping along a long winding road, but they couldn't find any buildings or even people. Eventually they saw a massive gothic mansion. By now they were all soaking wet.

"Let's go knock on the door," suggested Vince, worried about his hair.

Bollo shook his head violently; he was not getting good vibes from this place.

"We're gunna have to Bollo, there's nowhere else," reasoned Naboo. So they all walked up to the mansion door, where Vince bravely reached up and knocked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Does it annoy you when I start every chapter with thanks for reading?;)**

**Thankyou to AlKiMi and 02 for your reviews:3**

There was a shuffling on the other side of the door, and then it creaked open. A man stood in the doorway, wearing a long white lab coat, seemingly as a dressing gown over tartan pyjamas and matching slippers.

"Erm, sorry to disturb you mate, but we got kicked off a train, and have nowhere to stay, would it be too much trouble to ask to use your phone and possibly stay the night?" ventured Vince.

The man was old, and had a long white beard. He wore little spectacles, and had a bald ugly scalp.

"Yes of course you can young lady, and your friends. I have enough rooms to spare; after all, this is a mansion. Come in," he stepped out the way to allow them in, wiping their shoes politely on the mat provided. They all went to sit on some sofas, in the centre of a large room. The old man shuffled after them, using a walking stick, and sat down with them. Hanging above them was an old chandelier, with cobwebs, suspended from an extremely high ceiling. Their footsteps echoed loudly, especially Vince's Chelsea boot heels, on the stone floor.

"My name is Professor Abendroth," the professor introduced himself as he sat down on the red velvet sofa, opposite the others, "Biscuit?"

Vince grabbed one off the table, and thanked him politely, then introduced himself and the others.

Bollo excused himself to use the phone, to call Bob Fossil. The phone was in the corridor. He took it off the hook and dialled, his large ape fingers not helping very much.

It rang twice, and then Fossil answered, yelling down the phone.

"MAGPIES, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE, I SPIT ON THEM!"

Then he hung up. Bollo shook his head, and rang again. The American picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, this is Bob Fossil; may I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Bollo. We need you to come pick us up tomorrow morning."

"Alright carpet man, but I can't drive..."

"No excuses."

This time Bollo hung up, and lumbered back into the main room, where the others had decided the sleeping arrangements. Vince and Howard were sharing, and Naboo and Bollo were sharing.

Vince yawned, and said that he and Howard were going to head off to bed. He thanked Professor Abendroth again for his kindness and started wandering off with Howard to find their room, leaving Bollo and Naboo with the old man. As they started up the magnificent stair case, the professor's voice drifted after them, "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Vince gave Howard a look, which was returned, and then they jogged up the stairs. They entered the first bedroom they found, which luckily enough had a bunk bed. Vince called top bunk immediately, and then announced he was going to find the bathroom. Howard nodded, testing the springs of his bed, not really taking notice of his best friend.

Vince loped down the corridor. It had wine red carpets, and peeling walls. Every so often there was an old oil painting on the wall. Vince walked for quite a while, becoming quite confused.

"Hang about, I swear I walked past you ten minutes ago," Vince said to a portrait of a lady standing under an umbrella. Vince placed his hand on his hip and deliberated.

"I'm gunna go this way, see ya," he waved to the painting as he took a turning.

He continued walking, but he never found the bathroom. Instead he stumbled across more bedrooms, kitchens, rooms with nothing in them at all. Exasperatedly, he kicked open a door with a sign on it, saying 'Do Not Enter'.

The door swung open, to reveal a lab, with lots of old fashioned equipment. Vince decided to investigate.

Back in the bed room, Howard was wiping around the room for dust. He had allergies, so he just wanted to see what he'd be dealing with during the night. Oh alright, he was interested in if the professor was a slob or not. It turned out he was, there was dust everywhere, and lots of creepy crawlies. Howard glared at a spider scuttling across the fireplace, and sat down on his bed. He leaned against the bedpost, and something clicked. A hidden door swung open on the wall adjacent to him.

"Ah, an en-suite," thought Howard, and went down the dark, secret passage. The door silently swung shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou my preciouses for reading, thanks AlKiMi for reviewing:) x**

In the main room, Naboo and Bollo were still awake. Bollo was twiddling his thumbs, while Naboo conversed with their host.

"So, what's your job?" Naboo asked politely.

"I am a scientist. I make... things," he laughed on the last word, making Bollo's many hairs stand on end.

"Oh, that's nice. I didn't know science paid so well," the shaman gestured to the mansion.

"Not average scientists. I'm not an average scientist though, I make... things," the professor repeated, with the same laugh, which was actually a little maniacal.

Naboo tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. There was something very 'off' about the scientist.

"Put the kettle on, would ya, Bollo?" he asked, looking at his familiar.

Bollo grunted and left for the kitchen. Again, the room was massive, and it took Bollo a while to find the kettle, then it took him longer to find a socket. Eventually he realised he had to put it on the stove, and stumbled over to it. However, when he was standing in front of it, a trap door swung open beneath his feet, and he was engulfed by darkness.

Back in the main room, the conversation had deteriorated.

"What kind of things do you make then?" Naboo asked, edging away from the old man, who had come to sit next to him, taking Bollo's place.

"Oh this and that..." he wiggled his fingers menacingly.

"Wow, Bollo's been taking a long time, maybe I should check on him?" Naboo asked, the professor could hear the fear rising in his voice, and laughed again.

"No, the kitchens quite big, he's just trying to find the sink probably," Abendroth smiled, baring his teeth at Naboo. The professor was practically on Naboo's lap by now.

"Oh, right, well I'm sleepy, I'd better be off to bed," Naboo leapt up, intending to actually go find Bollo.

"NO!" The old man leapt up after Naboo, and tried to capture him in his arms, but the little shaman was too fast for him, and had scurried off already.

He skidded into the kitchen, calling for his familiar, but couldn't see the ape. He stopped to look for him, but at that moment saw that the professor was still chasing him. Again, Naboo scurried off.

Naboo was quicker than his pursuer, even though the mad scientist had ditched his walking stick. But Naboo was not in very good shape, and was soon out of breath. He hid round a corner, panting. Long arms enclosed around him, and he heard the professor's voice in his ear.

"He only wants a friend."

"Get off me, you freak!" Naboo remembered that he had a blow dart in his robes pocket, kept there as a precaution for Bob Fossil, but he quickly reasoned that this was the time to use it. He got it out and blew it at his captor, who immediately let go of him, and Naboo ran a few steps away, before turning round to look at his work.

"Elephant tranquilizer? That won't put me out," Abendroth leered, and gave chase to poor Naboo again. Naboo spun around, nearly setting his turban crooked, and started running away again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou GrowlyNoir and AlKiMi for the reviews, they mean alot to me:) Thankyou to anyone who's read this far!**

In the lab, Vince was tapping glass jars. He was wearing lab goggles and holding a clipboard, pretending he was a scientist. He giggled as a test tube started bubbling violently when he stuck a pen in it. He stopped when the pen leapt out the test tube and hit him across the cheek.

The he walked over to some shelves, stacked with barrel-sized glass jars, filled with a kind of liquid, with a blob floating inside them. The shapes were very disturbing and sinister. It looked like the floating blobs in the jars were kind of human. Their eyes followed Vince as he walked through the aisles of shelves. He realised something very wrong was going on here, and tried to leave, but the door had disappeared. He whimpered, and tried to find the exit, reasoning that he'd probably just forgotten where it was. He explored the perimeters of the room desperately, and found no way out. He sat down next to a jar, and clasped his knees to his chest.

"How do I get out of here," he mumbled to himself.

A movement in the jar adjacent to him caught his attention, and what looked like an arm floated round to point to a shaft of light on the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Vince said, not knowing if he really should be thanking a creepy jar, but was relieved to finally get out the room, because the shaft of light was the door he'd been looking for. He really didn't know how he'd missed it.

He stumbled out the room, into a corridor that looked identical to all the other ones he'd been in.

He decided to try and locate Howard, instead of the bathroom, to tell him about the horrors he'd discovered. He glanced around, and decided to go left.

Two floors down, Howard was a wreck. He was sat in the corner of a dark chamber. He could feel creepy crawlies all over him, and see shadows flying across his vision. He could swear he heard groaning, and then some creepy opera music started. This made Howard very tense; it was the kind of music that would put you on edge in a horror movie.

"Don't kill me, I've got so much to give," he whimpered at the wall.

He closed his eyes, and wished for somebody to come and rescue him. He was Howard Moon, man of action, but he was actually very scared.

Meanwhile, Bollo had been trying to escape wherever he was at. He'd fallen down the trap door, into a pit of what felt like skulls. The gorilla, however, wasn't phased, and crunched them under foot, as he found the exit, and lumbered off. He found himself in a graveyard of some sort. He looked at the graves, and wondered why there were so many. Mist encased the ground.

As Bollo turned his back on the graveyard, about to go back inside, he heard a noise. He swivelled around to see bodies emerging from underground. Decayed, dead bodies unearthed themselves, climbed out of ancient tombs, crept out of catacombs, and started limping towards Bollo. They were all wearing tattered clothes, and their faces were grotesquely zombified. Near Bollo's foot, a ghoul climbed out of a man hole, mouth gaping wide. They staggered closer, so many of them, groaning, limbs falling off, and blood pouring out their mouths. Bollo's bright blue eyes widened, and he ran inside as fast as possible, not looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou GrowlyNoir for the review:3 Thankyou anybody who's still reading this:3 x**

Naboo was skidding around corner after corner after corner, Abendroth hot on his tail. It reminded him of when he and the others were being chased by the yeti. This was no time to reminisce though, his life was in danger. His curled trainers were not helping, as he kept tripping up over them.

"I really should invest in some plimsolls and trackie bottoms," Naboo panted to himself. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the creepy Professor had stopped, and was staring, wide-eyed at him.

"Ha!" Naboo yelped, "beat ya!"

Then he bumped into something, no, somebody. Naboo turned around, and looked up at the person he'd just knocked into. He was massively tall, and intimidating, with a distorted smile, lank greasy hair stuck to his lumpy forehead, and worst of all - he was reaching out to grab Naboo.

Naboo jumped back.

"I am not a toy to be picked up! Why is everyone trying to grab me today?" Naboo questioned, exasperatedly. This was not his day. He backed up, but bumped into Abendroth.

The professor smiled down at Naboo, then smiled at the monster. Now the little shaman was sandwiched between the two maniacs. There was only one thing to do. Naboo got to his knees, and crawled out through the surprised monster's legs, just as it made to grab him. Naboo felt a bit ill at the clichéd escape, but nevertheless got back to his feet and continued running. He desperately wanted his magic carpet. Now both the monster and the professor were chasing poor Naboo.

A few corridors away from the chase, Vince was innocently drifting round, checking rooms for signs of his friends. He could hear bumps, and wondered what was going on. Just as he was about to give up his search, he heard Howard's whimpers. They sounded like they were coming from a floor down.

Vince gasped, and ran to try find some stairs, which eventually he discovered at the end of a long passageway. He started down the stairs, when all of a sudden they turned into a big chute. Vince fell to his bum and slid down, screaming, into a dark room. He sat upright, and felt his hair, making sure it was still big and voluminous, even in the dark.

After doing his hair with his battery powered straighteners, he squinted into the dark room.

"Is anybody there?"

"Vince?" Howard had never been more relieved to hear his younger friend's voice.

"Howard! Vince cheered, glad that his hair was alright, and he'd found his best friend. "Come on, we're getting out of here. He reached out and grabbed Howard's hand, and led him out of the room. Once they were in the light of the corridor, Vince gasped at Howard.

"What! What is it? What's wrong with me?" asked Howard, getting more paranoid by the second, as Vince gazed gobsmacked at the maverick.

"Your hair's gone white," Vince commented, shocked.

"No! My good looks! It must've been from the fear! I thought I was going to die! Now I look like a granddad!" Howard fell to his knees, sobbing. Then he heard Vince's chuckle.

"Only kidding Gandalf, come on, let's go to the main room, maybe we'll find Naboo an' Bollo," Vince suggested and walked off.

Howard followed grumbling, and stroking his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for the reviews, they are much appreciated:) Thankyou for reading this far, sorry it's a short one, but I needed to end the chapter for effect;L x**

Down in the main room, the first room they'd all been in, Bollo was sat on the sofa, casually drinking tea.

"Bollo! We found you! How's it going?" Vince chatted to him, sitting down next to his gorilla friend, and grabbing a biscuit from the table in the centre, as if nothing creepy had happened at all.

"All good. Except I lost Naboo. And got attacked by zombies. You?" Bollo replied in his deep voice.

"Yeah, it's been alright actually, seeing as we're staying here for free, you kind of expect to find failed lab experiments, and corridors that never end, don't you?"

Bollo grunted his agreement.

While Vince and Bollo were catching up, Howard was speechless. He gaped at the two of them, sat relaxed on the sofa's, but before he could say anything, an echoing came from the fireplace. He put his hands up in defence.

Bollo and Vince turned just in time to see them. Hundreds of bats came pouring down the chimney, and started circling them. Bollo batted at them, Howard hid behind the sofa, and Vince clung on to his hair for dear life.

Just then, Naboo came rushing into the room. He took a second to look relieved at the sight of his friends, and then dived onto the sofa next to Bollo.

The bats flew away screeching, as the monster that had been pursuing Naboo entered the room.

Howard gasped in horror at this ugly beast, and then joined the three others, as they huddled together, not knowing what to do.

Behind the monster, Abendroth appeared.

"Ah, it looks like you've finally met," the professor giggled.

The monster looked down at the professor, who nodded at it.

"Go on, get them-"

Vince screamed, interrupting Abendroth. "I wish we'd never come here, I wish we were still outside in the rain!"

"I wish we had The Golden Star, and then it could grant our wishes!" Howard added, his moustache almost curling in fear. He had wanted to die an old man, of jazz overdose, not like this, killed by a horror movie monster.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you about that star," Naboo said. Good a time as any, he thought.

"What?" Vince's voice broke.

"I made it up to keep you occupied, sorry."

"But now we're gunna die!" exclaimed Howard, horror warping his voice.

The four of them screamed simultaneously, as the monster came closer to them.

Professor Abendroth cleared his throat. "As I was saying, go get them a drink, son," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter's short too, I'm so sorry, but it's the second to last so that is my excuse. Trying to prolong it:) Thankyou for the lovely reviews, they truly mean alot to me, and thankyou very much to anyone who's read this far:3**

All six men were sat down around the table, cradling cups of tea, and chocolate digestives.

"So, do you want to explain what's been going on here?" Vince asked, pursing his lips.

"Yes of course. As I told Naboo, I am a scientist. Not a normal scientist. These past ten years, I have been trying to make a human being, because I get very lonely up here, in this mansion. I tried to create a son, but it didn't do very well. What you saw in the lab, was my experiments that didn't go right, Vince. Eventually, I made this," he gestured to the monster, "my son, Frank. Sadly, his face is... somewhat aesthetically displeasing, so I can't let him go out in public. You know how judgemental people are these days." Bollo nodded in agreement to this, remembering the time he was fined for driving a car, just because he was a gorilla. And maybe because his license had been revoked. "So when you people came here, I thought it was a great opportunity for my son to get some friends to play with, sorry if I creeped you all out." Abendroth looked down apologetically.

"Then how do you explain the zombies?" asked Bollo.

"Oh, them? They're just the local amateur dramatic company. They're practising their Thriller dance!" the professor answered, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"What about the creepy opera music?" asked Howard.

"That's just Doris. She comes up here sometimes to practice her singing. She says the acoustics are very good."

"What about the never ending corridors, and trap doors, secret passage ways, and the slide stairs?" Vince demanded, still suspicious.

"They weren't never ending; you were probably on my running machine. I get embarrassed using gym equipment, because I'm so old, so I disguised one as the corridor. Sorry about that. The trap doors and secret passage ways are a design feature, and the slide stairs is for my nephew for when he visits. He loves slides." The professor said reasonably.

Vince nodded, and started to trust the professor. A corridor that was actually a running machine seemed legitimate enough.

"Ok, everything seems to be in order then. Sorry we didn't believe you professor, especially after you were so kind to let us stay the night," offered Vince, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry young lady, I should've explained myself from the beginning, I just didn't want to scare you off.

Even though all the reasons he had just given sounded like they were made up on the spot, they all laughed and just forgot about how traumatic the recent events were. They laughed and joked, Vince playfully mimicked Howard's terrified screams to the others, Abendroth teased Naboo about how scared he was when he was being chased, and Naboo complimented the professor on how fit he was. They were all generally having a good old, friendly chat.

But then there was an ominous knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter, it's been fun writing. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SOO HAPPY! I really don't have any ideas for more stories at the moment so I probably won't be writing for a while unless inspiration hits. But yes, thankyou, and enjoy:D**

"Who could that be? It's five thirty in the morning," grumbled the professor as he edged towards the door. He opened it, and there standing before him, was the one, the only, Bob Fossil, wearing pink sunglasses and dancing to some unheard music.

"Hey Bollo, you look different. I like your house. I had to steal a car," Fossil stopped dancing, but kept nodding his head and pulling faces.

Vince loped off to the front door.

"Oh, alright Fossil," Vince rolled his eyes at the others, who were still sat in the main room, "It's a bit early isn't it?".

"Yeah, but I came as soon as you called. I had to punch an old lady and steal her convertible. THAT OLD LADY WAS MY NANNA!" Fossil yelled.

"You punched your own Nan?" Vince asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, but she's always slapping me for stealing her pickle jars. BUT I LOVE PICKLE JARS," he shouted, waggling his tongue.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Vince replied, sipping his drink.

Frank, the monster, chose that moment to come to the door to see what all the commotion was. Fossil saw him and gaped.

"Oh, right, Fossil, this is Frank," Vince offered.

"Hi Frank, you look like a cool person to hang out with," Fossil exclaimed sincerely, shaking hands with Frank vigorously.

Professor Abendroth beamed. "Come inside Mr. Fossil, come play with my son," Fossil bounded in, still holding Frank's hand. "Go on Frank, go show Fossil your toys," Abendroth encouraged.

Frank was pulled along with Fossil to the next room. He looked worriedly over his shoulder at his father as he heard Bob start talking about evil space weasels.

"Well, that turned out alright. Is it ok if we stay a while longer, professor?" Howard asked.

"Sure, sure. Everyone, make yourselves at home!" beamed the professor.

Vince went off to the back garden and met the dramatics group, offering to make costumes for them, while Howard found the old lady, and played the trombone while she sang beautifully. Bollo went to the kitchen to make more tea, and the professor went for a jog on his running machine. Naboo explored some shelves, and eventually found what he was looking for.

He put the record in an ancient gramophone, tuned the volume up, and put the needle down.

The disc crackled a bit, and then started playing 'Monster Mash'.

As the song started, all the people in the house piled into the main room, and started dancing and singing. It was a rubbish, cliché movie ending, with everyone smiling and laughing, but they were ok with that.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" yelled Fossil, who was still holding hands with Frank.

"It's not Halloween," Naboo said.

Fossil hugged Naboo.

"Merry Christmas, Naboolio!"

The shaman gave up, and joined in the dancing.

THE END :3

_I was working in the lab late one night,_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash..._


End file.
